


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十三章 绿河酒吧

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十三章 绿河酒吧

疲惫的旅人呐，请您放下行囊，在绿河处，一醉方休！

一觉醒来，约莫是正午了，几日没合过眼的赫尔加睡的格外的安稳，醒来后，赫尔加给自己施了个清理一新，走出了房间。

刚一走出去，就只听砰的一声，原来是木桶碎了，水哗啦啦的淌了一地，一个红发男孩脸憋的通红，冒冒失失的跑过来说：“对不起，夫人！我真的不是故意的！” 紧接着就是一个中年男人暴怒的大吼：“汉吉斯 ！“ 那怒吼的声音让赫尔加都不由得一震，能和这怒吼声媲美的恐怕也只有曼德拉草的哭声了，整个房子都被震得抖了三抖。伴随着那一声“汉吉斯” 怒吼声，眼前这个红发男孩就像失了魂，一边哭一边不停的往后退，嘴里还说着再也不敢了！再也不敢了！

赫尔加实在看不下去了，就上前阻止，谁知道那个人竟然一把把赫尔加丢到了墙上，并且继续不断的打着孩子。就在这个时候，男人发现自己的身体不受自己控制，完全动弹不得。男人转过头来，发现那个看起来柔弱的金发小姑娘用魔仗指着他，并把瑟瑟发抖的男孩护住。

过了一会儿，那个人竟然能动了手慢慢的把手伸向口袋，“巫师？看来大家说的是真的？大名鼎鼎的赫奇帕奇店长真的是位巫师？别担心，小姑娘，这不是啥丢人的事情，因为我也是” 说完，眼前这个中年男人就拿出了魔仗，并且像疯了一样向赫尔加扑了过来。谁知道赫尔加竟然能完美的接住了攻击，男人的咒语愈来愈烈，眼睛也愤怒的发红，但是他的咒语却没有一招落在赫尔加身上的，就好像有一堵无形的墙隔开了它们，男人契而不舍的攻击，地板也快承受不住有裂开的趋势。

“夫人！先生！你们不要打了！不要打了！” 身旁的红发男孩哪见过这样的阵势，早就吓得不知道说什么话。毕竟那可是“愤怒的埃塞雷德”，身材魁梧，眼看着就要把这个看起来人很好的金发大姐姐吃了，而且这样下去，老福特会在房子毁坏之前先把他拆了，想想就觉得可怕。

就当木板差点碎裂，小汉吉斯心里想完蛋了的时候，一把剑把金发姐姐和“愤怒的埃塞雷德”硬生生分开了。“埃塞雷德，好久不见了，你还是老样子啊！想打架了？要不要和我比试一下？” 格兰芬多对眼前曾经败在他手下很多次的人说道。“这次不必了，我还有其他事。我只是想教训一下这个闯祸的小子，谁知道这个小姑娘就跑了过来，没想到她实力还挺强的，有点意思。对了，有个消息说你偷走了妖精国王的宝剑？你听说了吗？” 埃塞雷德一边说，一边走下了楼。

“这简直是一派胡言，我的剑是委托他们锻造的，我曾经还帮助过他们的国王消灭了叛乱，这帮妖精…你还听说什么了？” 戈德里克听到这个消息是惊愕万分，但是不知为何还有点兴奋。

“那些妖精貌似说他们这几天就要取走宝剑，说这把剑不属于你，你只是偷了他们妖精成果的小偷而已。” 埃塞雷德说。“那就让它们来尽情来取，如果他们有那个本事。” 戈德里克一遍说一遍用手抚摸着剑的红宝石，红宝石在格兰芬多的抚摸下变的更加耀眼夺目。埃塞雷德见状便走下了楼梯，以后，还是不要找惹格兰芬多了。

“话说，能问一下他是谁吗？” 经历了一场打架，赫尔加从来都没有和人有过真正的这样的冲突，当然和老师的训练自然是不算的，刚才的几分钟让她还是稍稍有点心有余悸。“他啊，他是“愤怒的埃塞雷德’，不过你可以叫他’时刻准备的埃塞雷德’。这家伙经常想找人打架，而且他还不强，不过他还是有不少优点滴，至少比昨天晚上那家伙好多了。” “哦，原来如此啊，那这是什么地方？” 赫尔加问。看来昨天晚上那个奇怪的客人给格兰芬多留下不可磨灭的印象，这一路上全听格兰芬多在说这个人，他们真的很熟啊。

“你问这里，这里是绿河酒吧啊！全都城最好玩最有意思的地方，你可以在里面遇见各种各样好玩的。我上次在这就遇见了一个人，她说她可以预测未来，不得不说她还是蛮准的，但是啊，这种事我向来是不信的，谁也不知道明天会发生啥，这才有意思，想那么多对身体和心情都不太好。当然啦这里不仅仅有巫师，还有麻瓜，你感兴趣的话我可以带你一起玩。” 赫尔加点了点头，显然她对于酒馆这个概念还不是太理解，这六年来也一直呆在自己的小窝里平时做做点心，帮助帮助孩子，从来没有来过。想到甜品店，赫尔加马上想起来昨天那个奇怪的客人说的话，有人要对她不利？什么意思？

“哦，对了！有个消息要告诉你，你的甜品店被封了，有个疯疯癫癫的人一直在那说你是女巫。” 戈德里克看着赫尔加的脸色除了稍稍有点惊讶外倒没有啥特别大的反应，他之前还在想怎么用一种最合适的方法告诉赫尔加，现在看来他的担心到时多余的。“看来那个奇怪的客人说的貌似是对的。” 赫尔加平静地说。

“那家伙，嗯，算吧。不过这也得看人，麻瓜不乏有正义之士，巫师不乏有鼠辈之徒，真正能决定的还是我们。那家伙把一切东西都想太多了，我怀疑他这样会把自己逼死。” 戈德里克拍了拍赫尔加的肩，让她放轻松点。

那家伙后来到底飞到哪里去了，下次碰见他一定要和他问问清楚。“我没事，谢谢你啊！” 赫尔加对格兰芬多表示感谢，昨晚的事她倒是没放在心上，惊讶也只是一瞬间。

“朋友之间也不需要说这些。你以后打算怎么办？”

赫尔加转头看了厨房里哭泣的汉吉特，再想了想这些天发生的事，心中也有了答案。

“我想帮助这些孩子，这也是我一直以来想做的。” 赫尔加对戈德里克非常认真的回答。

“原来如此，那你是打算留下来啦！” 

“嗯...是滴。” 目前她还没有找到其他方法，先留下吧，至少那个叫汉吉特的孩子会需要它的。

格兰芬多脸上慢慢的露出了笑意，这酒馆变的更加有意思了，别的不说，赫尔加的到来肯定能使食物变的好吃不少。上次吃过一次后，赫尔加的食物已经成为了他最喜欢的食物没有之一了。

“老福特，她答应了！你看吧！” 格兰芬多向一直站在后面的酒馆老板说。

“那太好了，赫奇帕奇老板娘的加入，这绿河酒馆的生意有希望了。” 看起来酒馆老板似乎比格兰芬多本人还要高兴。

过了几天后，赫尔加慢慢习惯了酒馆的生活，形形色色的人会在晚上出现，并且这些人大多数都和魔法世界有一些关联，所以对于赫尔加用魔法做吃的这件事感觉再正常不过了，以前赫尔加也不习惯用魔法咒语做吃的，现在觉得合适的魔法咒语的确可以提升菜肴的味道，这几天赫尔加的魔法菜谱又新添了几道。格兰芬多绝对是酒馆的核心，他似乎有能力吸引他周围所有人，即使不认识他的人也会被他身上的气氛所感染，可以陪他一起玩耍，拼酒。当然，赫尔加一般这个时候都会在厨房里教小汉吉特魔法，汉吉特很喜欢赫尔加，以前虽然格兰芬多大人和酒馆老板都会教他，但是他觉得最喜欢的还是赫尔加大人的，不仅仅是美食魔法，还有那种平和善良的气质，都和小汉吉特本身非常契合。

这一天，酒馆正处于欢乐之时，大家都在享受来之不易的一天。一个不速之客闯了进来，说：“那个小偷在哪里，你可知，那宝剑属于我们国王的！格兰芬多！说的就是你！你这个小偷！你偷走了我们国王的宝物！它属于妖精。’一霎那，整个小酒馆都变得寂静了，大家齐刷刷的把目光看向格兰芬多，这个耀眼的红发青年，他们想看到他身上哪怕有一丝不好意思或者悔意，格兰芬多身上并没有这些，事实上他现在手上还有一杯酒还没喝完。

“ 小偷..你可知！啊！！” 在这个妖精喋喋不休之时，格兰芬多把他手上拿把剑抽了出来掷在柱子上，飞行的轨迹离这个可怜的小妖精也只有几公分，小妖精瞬间吓的脸色惨白。  
“你说完了吗？说完了的话，就让我给大家说说我的观点吧，好让大家评评理是不是，毕竟你们可是公平公正的种族啊！” 最后那几个字格兰芬多简直是咬牙切齿说出来的，酒杯放下了。  
小妖精也只好点头答应，等待他未知的命运。

PS

这一篇出现了很多HP巧克力蛙卡片角色，为方便大家理解，我在这作一个补充说明。

1，伍德克福特的汉吉斯

霍格莫德村的创立者，来自伍德克福特，属于赫奇帕奇学院，目前他还是一个七八岁的小男孩。

2，时刻准备的埃塞雷德

时刻对无辜者发怒，最终死于监狱（说实话我一直搞不懂他为啥上巧克力蛙的）

3，妖精

妖精国王莱格纳特一世曾认为戈德里克.格兰芬多偷走他的宝剑，事实上是雇佣了他帮助自己锻造宝剑，谁知莱格纳特将红宝石嵌入进去之后就喜欢上他， 派手下人去偷格兰芬多宝剑还要污蔑是格兰芬多偷走的。最后被格兰芬多赶走，并且在剑上下了咒语，如有再犯严惩不怠。妖精们不敢再偷宝剑，但是此后一直流传格兰芬多偷走宝剑的传说。因为根据妖精的习俗即使这把剑是格兰芬多的但是他随意传给别人也属于偷走妖精的宝物。就像HP得到格兰芬多剑对妖精就属于偷窃一样。

这些人物都属于罗琳，资料来自Pottermore.


End file.
